


Idea

by Stevey57



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevey57/pseuds/Stevey57





	1. Chapter 1

Comment down below and leave me some wayhaught promopts


	2. update

Sorry guys that I have abandoned your request for fanfics. I've been on vacation and super busy at work. I've decided to due a mutli-chap fanfic about Nicole being in the military and leaving on a depoloyment. Waverly has to wait for months for her girl to come back home to her. Let me know what you think. Also leave suggestion for what I should put in the chapters. You guys rock!!


End file.
